1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver, in particular, the invention relates to enhance the productivity of an optical transceiver with a plurality of optical subassemblies (hereafter denoted as OSA) and a plurality of inner fibers each coupled with respective OSAs.
2. Related Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,461, has disclosed an optical transceiver with optical connectors and OSAs within the housing. The optical connecters couple with external fiber to transmit/receive optical signals. The OSAs, the transmitter optical subassembly (hereafter denoted as TOSA) and the receiver optical subassembly (hereafter denoted as ROSA), are connected with respective optical connectors with inner fibers that run around the inside of the housing. It is necessary to treat surplus length of the inner fibers to raise the productivity of the optical transceiver with such arrangement.